Just one more Day?
by Luna Kaiba
Summary: A Cute little short romance between Usagi and mamoru. Mamoru has to go back to School, and Usagi doesn't want him to go? Will he leave or will he stay?


**~Just one day~**

_Written by_Luna Kaiba

Disclamer~I do not own any of the Characters, in the story.

A Mamoru and Usagi Love story

It was not long after they had defeated Chaos.

That Mamoru had decided to go back to the USA for collage.

It was breaking Usagi's heart to see him go again.

She came over to his house to see him, while he had got ready for his trip.

She slowly walked through the door and feigned a smile.

Mamoru smiling back cutely.

"I'm glad you came"

He said as he noticed she looked a bit sad.

"Why don't you sit down?... So we can talk?"

Usagi nodded lightly. As she walked over to a chair to sit down.

"Mamo-chan... Do you really have to leave tomorrow?"

She said curiosuly with a sad look.

"I need to go back to school, it's not like i'll be gone forever"

"But Mamo-chan! You was gone for so long! I missed you so much!"

"To me it seemed like it was forever..."

She said with tears streaming down her face.

She looked as if she was going to burst.

"I'm sorry Usako..."

He frowned a bit.

"Mamo-chan please... Can you stay at least one day!"

"I want to spend at least one day with you before you go..."

Mamoru sighed a bit.

But then he took a deep breath, and smiled at Usagi.

"Ok Usako... one day. And that's all i can do"

Usagi gasped a bit, and then smiled.

She quickly rushed over to Mamoru and hugged him tight.

"You wont regret it Mamo-chan! I Promise!"

He laughed a bit when he heard her.

"I know i wont regret it."

He sighed a bit, as he looked into Usagi's eyes.

"Usako, you should go home and get some rest. We have a big day tomorrow."

Usagi nodded a bit and walked towards the door.

But she stopped and looked back at Mamoru,

Then Mamoru blew a kiss her way.

Usagi blushed birightly, and caught his kiss,

Blowing one back at him, then leaving.

She skipped off home in excitment.

She couldn't wait till tomorrow!

Everything was going perfectly!

When she got home she could barely sleep for excitment.

When she finally drifted off into a slumber.

She had a dream of her and Tuxedo mask.

They were together both playing with Chibi-usa.

It was such a nice dream. And on the outside she was drooling everywhere!

Luna happened to notice, and laughs a bit.

Hearing Usagi talk about Mamoru.

When fianlly morning came.

Usagi woke up late as usual.

She gasped a bit, and started getting ready.

"I have to hurry! I wonder what Mamo-chan has planned?"

She said as she then slipped on the floor.

Mamoru happened to come in at that moment,

He had to hold himself back from laughing a bit.

That was his Usako alright!

"Do you need some help?"

He said as he offered his hand to her.

She gently took his hand, and he helped her up.

"Thank you Mamo-chan..."

Her eyes gleamed a bit at the sight of him.

He looked very handsome, but wasn't Mamoru always like that?

"Come on Usako, lets go. We have a lot of things to do today."

He said as he smilled, and she nodded.

She took his hand and they walked out to his red sports car.

He opened the door for her. And jestured a bit for her to go in.

She blushed, and sit in the car. Once he got in, and had started the car,

"Usako, you like the amusement park right?"

"Of course i do Mamo-chan, Why would you ask such a question?"

He grinned a bit.

"Because i'm going to bring you there."

"That's great mamo-chan! We can ride all kinds of rides together!"

She said cheerfully.

"But that's not all... I've reserved dinner for us."

he said with a bit of a smerk.

"Really!"

We all know how much Usagi likes food.

That was the smartest idea for a date with her.

"Yes"

He said as he pulled into the amusement park.

There was so many wonderful looking rides.

But what to go on first?

Mamoru was thinking of going to the haunted house.

Why? Because! Wouldn't Usagi be hugged up to him?

Usagi wanted to go on the love boat.

But they both decided to save that for last.

Usagi was having so much fun.

The Roller coster was so fast.

It went round and round, and she felt like she was in a rocket ship.

They went to the haunted house.

There was some pretty scary things there.

But they just didn't seem as scary with Mamoru there to hold her.

When they decided to go to the Love boat.

Usagi wanted to stop first and get a snack.

It ended up being more then a snack, but Mamoru didn't mind.

Once they got in the love boat.

The inside of the place was so beautiful.

There was Sakura tree's painted on the side,

And and twinkling stars, the moon with a bright ring around it.

Speaking of rings, Usagi was gazing at the ring on her finger.

The one that Mamoru gave her.

Mamoru happens to notice Usagi, and he grabs her hand,

Gently kissing it, then looking up into her eyes.

She blushed brightly. And looked almost as if she was in heaven.

"Usako... It's beautiful in here isn't it?"

"Yes it is Mamo-chan"

"But not as beautiful as you."

He said as he gazed into her eyes.

She looked as if she was going to cry.

She was so happy that Mamoru was with her.

Usagi moved closer to him, laying her head on him.

"Mamo-chan... I wish it could be like this forever."

She said as she looked down a bit.

She didn't want Mamoru to leave,

But she known he had to.

"Once i come back, things will go back to the way it is now...I promise"

He said, right before the ride ended.

It was time to go,

as he walked her back to the car.

He been his usual gentelman self. As they went to go to dinner.

He pulled into a very nice fancy restaurant.

Her eyes gleamed. And she looked as if she was going to start drooling.

Mamoru almost face palmed at his Usako.

It was kinda cute to him.

Once they was inside, the hostess leads them both to there table.

He then handed them a menu. And Usagi started drooling just reading it.

Worst thing you can do is give the girl a menu!

Mamoru could have swore that she bought about everything on the menu.

While they was waiting, Mamoru trailed his fingers across the table to Usagi's hand.

Putting his hand on hers. She smiles a bit at him.

"I hope i made everything perfect for you."

"You did Mamo-chan! I couldn't have asked for more!"

She said excitedly.

Finally when the food came in.

Usagi started scarfing it down likes she hadn't ate in a month.

While mamoru was taking it slow, after all he had to give her time to finish all that food!

Once they finally finished there food, Mamoru takes Usagi's hand and walks her back to the car.

He then brought her home, she got out of the car, and gave him a sad look.

"I'll see you tomorrow Usako, before i leave."

She nods a bit, and waves at him.

He drives off, and she gos inside.

She falls to her knees and starts crying, hugging herself a bit.

Luna happens to hear her and comes in.

She frowns a bit at seeing Usagi cry.

"Whats wrong Usagi?"

Luna says as she tilts her head a bit.  
Usagi lifts her head a bit to look at Luna.

"Mamo-chan is leaving tomorrow... I don't want him to go again!"

Luna sighs a bit, then smiles and walks up to Usagi.

"It's not like he will be gone forever, and i know this time you can call him,"

"And he will pick up right away! Respond to your letters. Cause mamoru is there for you."

"He always has, and always will be."

Usagi smiled a bit, wiping her tears away.

"I guess you right..."

She picks Luna up and starts to head towards her room.

"Usagi you should get some sleep so you can see Mamoru off with a smile!"

Usagi nods, and heads to bed.

Once Usagi got up that morning, she rushed to get ready.

Then got a taxi to the airiport.

She rushed in as fast as she could, to see Mamoru waiting there for her.

"It seems like this has happened before..."

Usagi said with a frown.

Mamoru smiles a bit.

"That's because it has."

He walks over to her, looking into her eyes.

Then wrapping his arms arond her waist, pulling her close.

She layeds her hands on his chest, looking up at him.

Her eyes brimming with tears.

She then wrapped her arms around his neck, leaning up for a kiss.

He kissed her deep and passionately.

As her eyes sparkled with wonder.

Then moved back, and she gripped his shirt a bit.

"I'm going to miss you Mamo-chan..."

"I will miss you to Usagi."

he said as he then lifted her up, spinning her around a bit.

"I love you more than anything in the world Usagi!"

"and nothing will ever change that!"

She laughed happily, as he then sit her down, she hugged him tight.

"Same for you Mamo-chan!"

But they both known it was time for him to go.

She grabbed his arm and hugged it a bit.

"Alright, then i have to go. Don't worry i'll call you"

"I know you will Mamo-chan"

She said as they started walking.

They waved good bye, and Mamoru left.

A few tears streamed down her face as he left.

But once she got home, awhile ater, she got a phone call.

It was from...?

"I love you Usako"

From then on she known everything was going to be ok.

She known she would get to talk to him still.

And one day he would be back.

~So that's our end to this happy story~


End file.
